1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a tampon. In particular, the invention is concerned with a tampon that has improved comfort for the user.
2. Background
Vaginal tampons are commonly used to prevent the leakage of blood from a woman's vagina. A tampon is commonly made of a synthetic absorbent material such as cotton. A woman typically inserts a tampon into her vagina during the time of her menstrual period, during which menstrual blood flows toward and out of the opening of the vaginal canal. The absorbent material of the tampon is relied upon to absorb the menstrual blood, and to block the vaginal canal to a certain degree, thus preventing the leakage of the menstrual blood from the vaginal opening.
Many different forms and shapes of tampons are known. Generally, a tampon is shaped in such a way as to be insertable into the vaginal opening and slidable up the vaginal canal. Because of variety among the anatomy of women that use tampons worldwide, many women often experience discomfort when using tampons, which are typically all very similar in shape, texture, and size.
A female vagina has vaginal walls, which are normally coated with mucus, and which surround the vaginal canal. One of the functions of the mucus is to provide moisture to the vaginal canal. Vaginal dryness may occur when a tampon is kept in the vaginal canal for a prolonged period of time. Vaginal dryness may also occur when a more absorbent tampon is used than needed for the amount of a woman's menstrual flow. Vaginal dryness refers to the drying out of the mucus coating of the vaginal walls, causing dryness in the vaginal canal.
Removal of a tampon from a dry vaginal canal typically leaves behind a residue of synthetic pieces, which break off the absorptive portion of the tampon due to friction against the vaginal walls. The friction between the tampon and the dry vaginal walls can also tear cells off the vaginal wall and cause ulcerations in the lining of the vaginal walls.
Prolonged use of conventional tampons has been shown to have links to toxic shock syndrome, which is a condition that occurs when a certain type of bacteria enters the vaginal canal and releases toxins into the body. The bacteria causing this condition typically grow on the synthetic surface of the absorptive portion of the tampon.
Thus, a need exists for a tampon that has increased comfort for women when inside the vaginal canal, at the same time permitting effective absorption of bodily fluids in the absorptive portions of the tampon and reducing the area on which toxic shock syndrome-causing bacteria can grow.